Highjacking Hogwarts
by Cheerbabe1010
Summary: When Hayley McDonald goes through her 5th year at hogwarts she starts to relize things are changing, Is love on the horizon or is death coming closer then she thought. Set during Prizoner of Azkaban might be a FredOC not sure yet
1. Finding the boys

Authors Note: Hey everyone Just wanted to make it totally clear **I do not own any harry potter characters,places,story lines,quotes, anything like that they are owned by J.K. Rowling and the respective parties.** I did however Make up my OC Hayley so please if you want to use her ask. I hope you all enjoy the beginning chapter i have more in mind and i will update shortly since i started school again its easier to.

On A Side Note:can you guys please click on the link in my profile. me and my sister are trying to win a contest to meet the band called Escape The Fare that we dream of meeting and could really use all the help we can get. All you have to do is click and let the page load somewhat. You don't have to listen to it or anything. If you could please do that even if you hate this story it would truly mean the world.

* * *

I cautiously made my way down the trains long corridors passing by compartment after compartment most filled with excited Hogwarts students ready for another year of magic. This was to be my 5th year at the school and i was excited to see what we would be learning. No i wasn't a brainaic but i wasn't stupid either i always learned the spells and put them to good use. I was currently in what seemed to be a never ending search for my best friends and also fellow pranksters the weasley twins. I finally heard their voices up ahead and let out a sigh a small smile gracing my face. I quickened my pace and all but flung the compartment door open to get inside.

"Hello Boys" i said smiling a Cheshire type grin. I heard them laugh along with Lee Jordan another friend and prankster.

"Always fashionably late eh Hales?" i heard Fred state and yes it was fred i can tell the difference after all these years, i mearly nodded my head to him as my full concentration was trying to get my trunk onto the overhead compartment. I growled lowly as it chose at that moment to nearly topple on top of me and i once again pushed it up.

"Here Hales" George said standing and placing it with in the right place

"I could have got it" i said back a bit of edge in my voice as i hated when other people did things for me. He mearly laughed at me and sat back down again resuming his conversation with Lee.

"Face it Hayley your short" Fred said and i turned glaring at him my long black hair spinning behind me. I mean so what im only 5 foot i have attitude to make up for it. Fred gave me a sheepish smile and i huffed going to sit next to him by the window so i could look out at the country and we went by. I collapsed into a more comfortable position as the boys continued on with their discussion on some pranks they wanted to pull this year. But since they are so deep in discussion i guess i should take this time to tell you a little about myself. My full name is Hayley Josephine McDonald. I know its a bit weird but i guess my familys not exactly normal. I was born into a pure blood wizard family that had pretty much ruled Ireland and still does now at least my cousins do. My father moved to England when he was 19 and met my mother in London not to long after they fell in love and eventually got married and had me. My looks are a mix of both my mothers and fathers. I'm naturally short like my mother and curvy in all the right places with a flat stomach included. I get my black hair and bright blue eyes from my father he was what they called black Irish and so was I. We never discriminate against blood lines and think its horrible when people do. All wizards are magical just because your a pure blood doesn't mean your good at it.

"Hales,Hayley!" I heard Fred yell right in my ear and jump nearly off the seat, guess i should have been paying a bit more attention.

"Hmm?" I said shifting in my seat to lay my head on his shoulder he laughed

"You helping or what?" George asked now i was confused i thought they already knew the pranks i was in for

"I wasn't paying attention sorry guys" i said truly meaning it

"Distracted?"Fred asked from above me i nodded my head

"I've got a lot on my mind recently" i stated they all knew what was going on i had owled them when it first happened. I saw Fred's eyes flash with concern and smiled lightly at him. Me and Fred had a weird kind of relationship we were best friends but lately we had been flirting a lot and the crush i had on him since the first prank we pulled together had grown but i wasn't sure were it would lead from here.

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger will update very soon maybe sometime tomorrow,or thrusday 3


	2. Dementors Part1

Once again **I do not own anything Harry Potter related, It belongs to J.K. Roweling and the respected Parties.** I do however own Hayley if you want to use her please ask.

* * *

"We want to prank percy" George said explaining what i had missed i laughed lightly but nodded my head in understanding.

"it's his last year go for it, but im staying out your mother likes me right now and i plan to keep it that way" i said smiling slightly they laughed and i stood up climbing on top of the seat to grab my uniform and robes out of my trunk.

"Im off to change be back in a bit" i said as i finally collected them and climbed down safely with the help of Freds hands on my waist. I slowly went out the door in the nearly empty hallway and began walking down the many halls towards the changing rooms on the train waving to students i knew as i passed including the golden trio as they were called in the school. Finally coming to the changing rooms i smiled slightly and took the one at the end so i could think in peace. As i closed the curtain i let my mind drift off to what had been going on in my life over the summer. My father was currently in St. Mugo's hospital, he had been diagnosed with lung cancer and i hated it for even in the magical world cancer was deadly. I now had to be the strong one in the family for my mother and younger sister knowing that my mother wouldnt step up, she never did on issues like this. It was extremely hard though i could never let my thoughts just wander and finally express the pain that i was in. I was always daddys little girl and because of that i wanted to become an Auror just like him but seeing the strong willed man that always protected me from the world fading away before my eyes was terrifying and i knew my emotions were on a roller coaster to hell.

Through out my thinking process i had managed to chnage into my uniform along with placing on my black high heels with small red bows on the front (I have a pair like that super cute) i looked at myself in the mirror and nodded slowly turning around then grabbed the curtain flinging it open and headed back down the corridors to the compartment not surprised at how dark it was getting outside the train ride was usually a long one so i assumed it was just that i took a long time. Just as i made it into the compartment the train came to a screeching halt and i went flying to the floor as the power went out. Grumbling i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up into the seat.

"Here Hales" Fred stated placing me next to him and keeping an arm around my shoulders. It started to become very cold and ice was appearing on the train windows and doors.

"Theres something out there" i heard George state and nodded

"Dementors, their probably searching the train for black we'll be fine just think happy thoughts and dont panic" i stated remembering what my father had taught me about them my guess was the guys nodded since their heads moved a bit but i really couldn't tell in the dark. I held my breath as our door opened and one leaned in. It was a completely different feeling actually seeing a Dementor up close, My dad had taught me how to fight them, how to do a patronus charm, what to think, and everything but to see one so close with my own eyes well it was a bit creepy. I unconsciously moved closer into freds embrace and his grip tightened somewhat. It peered in but left not a moment later and we were once again alone in the compartment. A little while later after the lights came on and the train started moving once again a man appeared in the doorway smiling slightly at us.

"Everyone alright in here?" he asked i nodded going into my trunk to pull out the chocolate i had in there and sitting back down with the bar in my hand already starting to break it off into smaller pieces i saw him give a smile and nod out the corner of my eye.

"Very well seems you have it under control i'll go and check on the other students." he said while leaving us alone. I quickly handed the boys a piece of chocolate and stuck my own in my mouth smiling a bit. George looked at me expectantly and i stared back curiously

"How'd you know about this?" he asked placing the chocolate in his own mouth i grinned

"My dad told me, he's been teaching me a lot of things aurors need to know" i stated he nodded and turned back to his conversation with Lee as if nothing had happened. I looked up at Fred noticing how quite he was which was unlike him i also noticed he had not touched the chocolate.

"Fred?" i whispered he didnt answer and it worried me i leaned into him a bit more taking the chocolate out of his left hand i placed it in his right

"Eat it please" i said looking into his eyes almost pleadingly he finally did then turned to me smiling slightly

"Feeling a bit better?" i asked he nodded gripping my shoulder a bit i smiled and we slipped into the conversation with George and Lee about Quidditch.


End file.
